1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic air compressors or compressed air storage systems and fuel fired turbines, and, more particularly, to hydraulic air compressors and/or compressed air storage systems for providing compressed air for fuel fired turbines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,299 (Norton) discloses a hydraulic air compressor system providing compressed air to a fuel fired turbine. The apparatus disclosed is drawn to a hydraulic air compressor in combination with both a fuel fired turbine and a hydraulic generating system. The fuel fired turbine generator is discussed only in broad terms and is shown only schematically. The hydraulic air compressor is shown in more detail, and two different embodiments of the hydraulic air compressor are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,205 (Giles et al) discloses a hydraulic air compressor utilized in a gas turbine system utilizing coal as the raw material. The coal is gasified, and the gas is used as the fuel for the turbine.
Hydraulic air compressors, by themselves, have been known for many years. Various embodiments of hydraulic air compressors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 199,819 (Frizell), 317,074 (Baloche et al), 383,429 (Arthur), 643,411 (Taylor), 682,811 (Paterson), 880,187 (Blakney), 885,301 (Siepermann et al), 1,057,961 (Heirich), 1,628,025 (Boving), and 4,278,405 (Angle).
It will be noted that all previous hydraulic air compressor patents have an entrainment head above the compressor head of the hydraulic air compressor, and which is used to flow air and water down to a separating chamber. No elevated entrainment head is required in this application. Water is drawn through or pumped to the eductor or down tube. This allows for the hydraulic air compressor to be placed before and above a dam, and not below the dam. More importantly, it allows a hydraulic air compressor to be placed in a hole, as in a lake or ocean, and it allows it to be powered totally by a pump for a closed cycle. It also allows the hydraulic air compressor to be used in conjunction with all previous art if additional air is required at the fuel-fired turbine, as shown schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,299 (Norton).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,823 (Noack) discloses a turbine engine in which an air fuel mix is exploded in a combustion chamber. Under low power conditions, additional compressed air is supplied from a central tank to provide minimum pressure and gas flow for combustion and for exhaust scavaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,644 (Modesse) discloses a compressed air supply for a turbine engine. A piston type compressor is utilized to provide compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,959 (Pfenninger) discloses a gas turbine system for utilizing a blower or compressor backed by an electric motor. When the turbine is operating under no load or light load conditions, the motor drives the compressor to provide air flow to the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,060 (Stalker) discloses a gas turbine system in which a small gas turbine is used as a starter for a larger turbine. The small turbine is in turn started by an electric motor which drives a compressor. A compressor in turn provides compressed air for the small turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,790 (Compton et al) discloses a gas turbine system which utilizes a compressed air tank. The compressed air tank is used to provide compressed air for starting the turbine. The compressed air is also used for combustion purposes. The compressed air, exhausted from the compressor portion of the system, is also directed to the combustion chambers. After the turbine is started, the compressed air tank is recharged from the turbine compressor. The compressed air charged is then maintained for the next engine start.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,179 (Zaugg) discloses a gas turbine power plant which utilizes a compressed air storage tank. The compressed air storage tank provides additional compressed air for operating the turbine during periods of high load and is replenished by the turbine compressor as loads allow. The compressed air storage tank is apparently relatively large, and is referred to in the patent as an air reserve cell. This would appear to imply that the compressed air storage is relatively large, and not merely a conventional "tank" such as discussed in the above-cited patents.